Take Your Time A Guy Walks Into A Bar
by klainesofluffy
Summary: this song is sort of AU and songfic, alternate klaine meet3


#trope #songfic #au #WAFF #WIP #pre-slash

A/N: okay so my old account got deleted (wierd right?) so here is my first story on my new account so yeah umm enjoy this fluffy klaine meet3 its gonna be pg-13… for now;) and also good job if it's 2015 and you are still a klainer #otp #fandomsdontdie! also this ones for my klainer besties 3 love ya

Disclaimer: i do not own glee only this story and the belief that klaine is the best ship to ever sail3

warning: angst, mentions of cutting self and self harm also since someone got pretty pissy last time i didnt mention that it was m/m , YES this story is gay, GET OVER IT.

NOTE:this story is gonna be pretty awful cause i havent wrote one is so long butttt here goes… also this may be a oneshot… depending if it gets reviews or not ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Guy Walks Into A Bar

Kurts POV

"uggh, remind me again how i got dragged into this?" i grumbled as i took the keys out of the van. I opened the door and got out.

"oh shut your mouth and just enjoy it elf", i hear from yhe back seat as Sqantana pokes her head out the door and then proceeds to get out. Together we walk to the entrance of the new(est) gay bar: The Hook-Up/ 3 Fingers. The sign flashes in bold neon letters.

"i mean how are we even supposed to get in" i stumbled for excuses before she interupts ,"don't worry, im on it" she says as she pulls two colorful peices of plastic out of her shirt. she notices the look i give her.

"what? i couldnt risk having my aubela find these, or worse; Brittany"

"yeah speaking of Brittany, whats going on there anyways?"

she glares at me and then looks at the ground,"i dont want to talk about it" (srry guys it was on old acct so i'll write the story of what happend later and post it i promise 3)

I feel her pain. well, kind of. I had recently broken up with my boyfriend of 7 months, Nick, and i still felt empty/heartbroken. It had been awful, just one day i went up to his locker to talk to him and he looked up at me and said "im breaking up with you. I'm sorry, its not you, its me. I mean i'll be moving in a month and i dont want you to have to deal with all the struggles of a long-distance relationship." he took my hands "okay?" i looked down,, "yeah no i understand, i just hope that we can still be friends." he smiled, "of course."

Later that day i caught him with his tongue down Brodie Clines throat. And now two months later theyre dating. Needless to say we didnt stay "friends".

"Earth to kurt, HELLO?"

Snapping back to realization i take the candy colored piece of plastic from santana that she is so violently waving in my face.

I look down- and start laughing hysterically.

Hung Ye-Chiao

Age:43 Hair: Black

Sex: M Eyes: Green

there in my hands sits a picture of a very old, very asian man with thick eyebrows and a skinny face. (lol just thought of this think #r.i.p.d. :)

"just trust me, they'll work" she says and pushes me through the door.

The man at the counter glances at our ID's and then gives me a long strange look, but still lets us in.

Looking around i see drag queens and stripper poles everywhere. "i dont know about this, i think im going to leave" santana grabs me as i start to turn around and drags me to a barstool. "no nononononononon, listen up Queen Lockhart (who caught that reference) **you** promised me that if i could get that badger faced Rachel Berry and lardy gutted Finn hudson together like you said she "so desperately wanted" you and i would go to the bar together, and youre not backing out now."

"f-f-fine" i sigh in exaspiration as i give up and she claps her hands, (#thegirlysideofsantana) okay so now where were we, oh yeah, WAITER, hey WAITER" she yells and the bartender looks up from his conversation and gives us an annoyed glance

"i'll be right with you"

 _sorry_ , i mouth

YES, he asks as he comes up to us, what can i get you two, he glances from santana to me, ladies.

i hear her snigger and kick her under the table.

welllll how about tequila for me andddd, she looks at me and i shake my head, a shirley temple for my friend here, extra cherries, she adds(#sebtana #dies). and smiles .

A up beat pop song comes on and she grabs my hand and pulls me up , come on hummel, its time to dance she says as she drags me to the lit up plastic floor.

Blaines POV

oh come on blaine it will be fun

yeah blaine, pleasssseeeee

uggghhh FINE! i throw my hands up in defeat, if wes and david want something they will not stop until they get it. Mabye thats why theyre so pefect for each other.

ALL RIGHT! they bump fists and make an explosion sound.

Wes pops the glove compartment open and pulls out a note card holder. Inside are sevral blank index cards and three peices of plastic. Fake ID's. Of course he just happens to have a couple of fake ID's lying around though, i mean he's WES, he's the life of the party. David parks the car and the sound of slamming doors snaps me back into reality.

I quickly exit the car and jog to catch up with them. Before we go in Wes distributes the ID's. The bouncer just takes one look at the cards and lets us pass, good thing he didnt pay attention because i don't think Becca Paine would be easy to explain.

I enter the bar and scan the room.

And then i stop.

He has beautiful brown hair pouffed up into a little pompadaur and gorgeous brown eyes. He sits there at the bar looking lonely, his hand on his chin staring off into the people singing on the karaoke stage.

 _All of a sudden i can feel butterflies in my stomach and i cant help but smile. I try to tell myself to stop but my body is telling me that i need to go talk to him- NOW. I ask it why and it's answer is clear: becuase it's love at first sight. No, that's crazy. I've never seen this guy before in my life... but haven't you?_ I cant help but feel like something is special about him... like... if i dont talk to him i will regret it forever.

I can't fight it longer, and also people have started staring at me, standing in the middle of the room for five minutes staring at the brunette.

I casually make my way over to the bar and slowly slide into the seat next to him, trying not to be too obvious but i can feel my face burning.3

 _oh great, now what. Talk to him. No i have to take it slow i'm just gonna sit here a while and not say anything._

Hey, i say. _Crap._

He snaps out of whateer daydream he was in and looks around.

Oh, sorry, i didnt.., umm, hi (#nervousblaine3)

he looks at me, confused.

hi?... umm im sorry, do i know you?

umm no, at least i dont think so, i just, i uhh-

i tug at my collar and start to panic.

im sorry, that was rude. i just, yeah.. well anyways, hello. Kurt, Kurt hummel.

Blaine, blaine anderson.

we look at each other for a second.

so, ummm, blaine anderson, come here very often?

uh no, actually i was just- i was just uh here with some friends of mine.

i look over to the dance floor only to find wes and david making out in the middle of the dance floor.

wow. umm cool

yeah.. but what about you? do you come here often?

me, oh no, heavens no, im actually here with a friend too

he points to a tan girl with black hair in a pink dress dancing with a short blonde in a green dress.

oh cool.. so umm are you.. are you straight?

he looks at me and almost chokes on his shirley temple.

hahaha me, straight? nonononono oh heavens no, by no means, i mean i love girls and all, i mean their bodies are beautiful and theyre personalities are great but , i mean , i've just never felt **that** way about them, you know?

actually no i dont. i mean i dont know that feeling, im actually gay also.

really?

yeah.

he stare at each other. a couple moments pass until he breaks the silence

so umm what school do you go to because by the looks of it you dont look a day older than 16, mabye 17

oh uh i go to dalton academy-

 _really?_ he says interested, and how is that?

yeah and well, its pretty awesome, i mean other than the rigorous classes and the occasional strict teacher its pretty much all fun and games, i mean its an all guys school and theres this great no tolerance policy and-

he looks up from his drink as soon as i say the words

no tolerance policy?

yeah ... wait why?

he looks down.

i put my hand on his shoulder and lean so i can see his face, "kurt? what's wrong?"

its nothing i just i umm...-he clears his throat- its just that umm well theres this group of neandrathals who have made it their lifes mission to make my life a living _hell_ and i try to act like it doesnt bother me but it just...- he looks up at me and i can see the pain/sadness on his face and it hurts me- ... it just , it hurts you know. I try to act like it doesnt bother me and it usually doesnt but theres always just that _feeling_ you know. And it makes it hurt every second of every day and it just tears you apart and just-it just- he sniffs-its just hard. i mean its not lke i can change who i am, icant HELP it. its not like i woke up one morning and went hey i dont like girls anymore i wanna be gay so that my life can be one big, long unbearable tortutrous hell ...you know?

he closes his eyes and i see tears fall. it hurts me to see him cry and i dont know why. _yes you do, you love him, no i dont, yes i do, no you dont, yes i do.I cant help it anymore._

I take his face in my hands and draw him closer into a kiss. its slow and sweet and gentle and perfect and i can feel the wetness of his face against mine and i push is shocked at first but then he wraps his arms around my neck and leans into the kiss. its beautiful and amazing and like fireworks.

then we pull apart and its too soon. .i grab him and pull him over to me and wrap my arms around him and hold him close. we dont say anyhting,we dont need to. its just his soft hair under my chin as i absentmindly stroke his wrist…. and then i feel it- the bumps. i stop and pull his arm up to my face and look closer and i can see the tangles of lines on his forearm like a spider web. lhe looks at me and his face is a mix of pain and fear.

"kurt-"

thats the last straw, he starts breaking down in tears, sobbing, " im so sorry, it just hurts so much sometimes, it just hurts so freaking bad, or worse i feel nothing, and i just wanna fel something other than this pain and nothingness and i-i-"

i pull him back into a hug and whisper into his ear as he sobs into my shoulder, grasping my back

there there, its okay, its okay, i wont judge you, its okay

he pulls back and looks at me his eyes all red and puffy, his face tear stained

he sniffs, really?

yeah, it doesnt make me think of you any differently

he gves a small smile and smiffs again, and what do you think of me?

welll, i sit down and pullh him onto my lap, i think that, your an amaing, funny, smart, GORGEOUS, he blushes, gives a small laugh and looks down, sweet, totally awesome person... and one who shouldnt have to cut himself or think anything is wrong with him.

his face drops and he is sad again.

does anyone else know about this i ask

no, nobody else knows...

well kurt, im not trying to tell you what to do or anyhting, **but,** i think you should at least mabye think about talking to a counselor at least. you dont have to go through this alone, because (baby;) youre not alone. you have your family, your friends, i grab his hands and lift them uo to his chest, and now you have me.

he stops crying .

he looks up at me and searches my face

i love you.

i freeze. a million thoughts go through my head at once. did he really say that. what am i going to do? what should i do? i dont want to make it awkward/wierd, what if i do the wrong thing and blow it and then its all wierd for both of us and then we never see each other/talk again.. what if i...

i realize i have been standing here ost in thought for about a minute and i can feel his embarassment..

im sorry, i jsut i uh- he rambles awkwardly looking away

i love you too.

he looks back to me

what

i love you too.

he smiles, you love me?

i smile back, i do.

he sits on the stool next to me and smiles as he lays his head back on my shoulder and i stroke his hand as we watch the karaokeers(?) sing.

after a while i get an idea.

I'll be right back i say as i get up

a few minutes later i sit at a piano in front of the bar.

this is a song for umm a guy i recently met soo umm here goes

I don't know if you were looking at me or not

You probably smile like that all the time

And I don't mean to bother you but

I couldn't just walk by

And not say, "Hi"

And I know your name

'Cause everybody in here knows your name

And you're not looking for anything right now

So I don't wanna come on strong

Don't get me wrong

Your eyes are so intimidating

My heart is pounding but

It's just a conversation

No, boy I'm not wasted

You don't know me

I don't know you but I want to

I don't wanna steal your freedom

I don't wanna change your mind

I don't have to make you love me

I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna wreck your Friday

I ain't gonna waste my lines

I don't have to take your heart

I just wanna take your time

And I know it starts with "Hello"

And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice

And some guys getting too close

Trying to pick you up

Trying to get you drunk

And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here

'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys

That talk too much and wanna stay too long

It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

You could've rolled your eyes

Told me to go to hell

Could've walked away

But you're still here

And I'm still here

Come on let's see where it goes

I don't wanna steal your freedom

I don't wanna change your mind

I don't have to make you love me

I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother

We don't have to cross that line

I don't wanna steal your covers

I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna go home with you

I just wanna be alone with you

I don't wanna steal your freedom

I don't wanna change your mind

I don't have to make you love me

I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna blow your phone up

I just wanna blow your mind

I don't have to take your heart

I just wanna take your time

No, I ain't gotta call you baby

And I ain't gotta call you mine

I don't have to take your heart

I just wanna take your time

the song wraps up and people cheer. i get up and walk over to a dumbstruck kurt,

"i-i just i um.. " i start getting panicky again what if i just blew it what if i just totally screwed things up what if-

thenn he's kissing me and i just lean down and wrap my arms around him and and we stay like that for what seems like forever. But eventually we need to come up for air.

"so , you dont wanna call me yours?" he asks grinning.

i laugh, "all songs hsave that one line that dont fit whaht youre trying to say" and he laughs .

we sit there grinning like idiots for a while before he says ," and you dont wanna go home with me?" he asks.

"sometimes theres more than one line" i reply and he smiles sexily and grabs my hand and leads me to the door.

He calls over o his friend on the dance floor, Santana youre going to need to get a ride home with your um, "friend" there he gestures to the blonde girl from earlier who seems too be too drunk to be doing any driving anythime soon.

Santana looks at kurt and then at me . wankyyyyy she says, amused, okay just dont get pregnant hummel.

he blushes and smiles "i wont" he winks at me, "bye"

Kurts POV

A/N (im sorryblaines was so long haha i just got caught up in the story, anyways enjoy #wanky?)

 _How did i get here?_ i ask myself. Here i am in my car, with a supermegafoxxyawesomehot (#avpm) dude i just met. _Kurt you barely know this guy , anybody can say they love you and sing you a song in an effort to knock you up._ But somehow i know he'd different. he's different than the other guys. this isnt just some one night stand. I can tell that he cares. I knew from the moment i saw him that i wanted to be with him. And now i am3.

when we get up to my room i shut the door and lock it. then i turn back to him. and then i realize i dont know what to do. he walks over to me and looks concerned, kurt are you okay? _No_. Yeah I'm fine, i smile. he smiles back at me and pulls me down to sit on the bed. then he leans in and kisses me, gently, at first. But then i decide to do something risky and i run my tongue along his lips, aksing for entrance. he grants me permission and lets me run my tongue along the inside of his mouth, then the sweet gentle kiss ends up turning into a heavy frenching session and we fall back onto the bed gasping for air. he rolls over and looks at me adn puts a hand on my shirt, testing. when i dont do anything he starts to roll it up, slowly ,until i cant take it anymore and i just pull it off for him with him planting small kisses up and down my neck which proves to be a struggle, and sometime during this his shirt comes off as well. we lay back down on te bed, shirtless now and we're just laying there facing each other. then i decide to run my hands down tha abulicious chest of his. he stars to kiss me again and it gets heavy quickly. we stay there like that until he moves in and grabs my hip and slips two fingers into my waistband and i freeze. this is all happening so fast and i dont even know what to do.

he stops. kurt, whats wrong? i roll overand say i-i'm sorry, blaine, i really thought i coud do this but i just- i just cant, the last time this happened with somebody they left me and i dont want this to just be some hookup where i was so desperate i thought somebody loved me when all they wanted to do was just fuck and run, and i realize that your probably not like that but i just-i cant im sorry, i really thught i could but i cant.

we sit there in silence for a while. then he rollsover and wraps his arms around me. hey its okay, im sorry too, i could tell something was wrong and i shouldnt have made you feel like you had to do this because i really, _really,_ care about you, and i know your something different and i dont want to blow this okay. so lets just, lets just take this slow and see what happens alright?

silence.

.. alright. you know im sorry i was a jerk just now. i really care about you too and i think this is something is something different, not just some awful one night stand story that will be told over dinner one night in 20 or so years.

thats because it _is_ something special. me and you, this is gonna happen. and we're gonna be something and its gonna last,... and you'll be the one i'm exchanging one night stand stories with and then we'll just laugh at how young we were and all the mistakes we made and we'll know that we weren't one of them 3

i smile.

i love you.3

i love you too 3

then we just lay there with him holding me until we both fall asleep3

(okay yayyyyy the end, so how was it? plz review bcuz im not used to writing innocent fluff lol and this was something new so plz review k luvluv3 and yes i am aware this story was written quite horriby so plz forgive, should i write another chapter? plz review! )


End file.
